Road To The Hall Of Fame: NXT Championship Arc
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Making his Return to the Ring Michael Derksen begins his fight though the minor leagues of NXT fighting to the main roster and hopeful The Hall Of Fame proving the dreams do come true.
1. NXT:The Dream Reignited

**A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to a fanfic based on My Carrer. Just a heads up for why some themes repeat it is because of the stupid no custom theme bs in the PS4 No custom music bs. Hopefully they fix it next year. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

NXT April 27th Curtis Axel defeated one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Titus O Neil of the Prime Time Players to open up the show. Backstage A young man who had gotten his dream robbed from him thanks to one John Lauranitus, Michael Derksen was preparing himself he. A year ago he had more or less slowly given up on a shot of every being able to make it back before he got a letter from Triple H to take part in an NXT Tryout as he was backstage before one Dolph Ziggler made his way over.

"Dolph? The hell you doing here? Aren't you main roster?" Michael teased with a smirk. "I'm just here to help with the new guys kid." Dolph smirked. "I see." He stated before Renee came over. "Um excuse me do you have a moment?" Renne asked as Michael nodded as Renne turned to the camera. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Michael Derksen." Renne stated before turning towards Michael. "Now Michael tonight, you are in tag team action as you take on the VaudeVillians with your Partner "The Lone Wolf" Baron Corbin your thoughts?" She asked.

"Well you know what they say you take what you're given Now I don't know much about but I will say this Lauranitus...in the words of who I grew up watching." He stated giving the camera the you can't see me in defiance as the crowd laughed. "Also just heads up our music thing broke so you'll be using mine till we get it fixed." Dolph stated as Michael shrugged. "Eh no big alright let's do this!" he stated heading off as the crowd began a "NXT! NXT! NXT! NXT!" Chant as NXT went to a commercial. NXT came back from a commercial as the bell rang as Andrea DiMarco rose the microphone up to her lips. "The following Tag Team Contest is set for one fall." She announced before the lights began flashing.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COMEEEEE ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH WHAT I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD!**

"Dolph Ziggler?!" Corey asked as Tom laughed. "Corey calm down our theme thing is broken remember?" Tom Philips stated. "Oh right." Corey stated with a laugh. Suddenly Michael Derksen made his way out from behind the curtians with a shirt that read "The Dream Lives on!" as he turned around jumping in place flicking his hair as in the back Dolph smirked. "Trying to show me up kid?" Dolph asked with a laugh. Michael turned around and made his way down screaming at the crowd. "I'M BACK BABY!" as the announcer continued. "On his way to the ring from San Diego California weighing in at two-hundred and forty-five pounds MICHAEL DEEERKSEN!" Andrea bellowed as Michael made his way to the ring pointing to self. "EAT IT LAURANATIUS!" Michael bellowed as the crowd laughed before slipping into the ring.

Suddenly "Superhuman" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system as the crowd let out a wave of boos as Michael flung the T-Shirt into the crowd as lights shined onto him as he slowly made his way down the ramp rolling his neck. "And Michael is in for a treat he gets to team with the one and only BARON CORBIN!" Corey shouted. "And his tag team partner from Kanas City weighing in at 317 pounds BARON CORBIN!" Andrea bellowed as Baron made his way into the ring mouthing something to the new kid as he simply said something back obviously not backing down.

Suddenly as Corbin and Michael were talking "Catch Your Breath" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system before suddenly Finn Balor made his way out from behind the curtain as the crowd exploded as the NXT Champion made his presence known. "And their opponents first from Irland weighing in at 190 pounds he is the NXT Champion Finn Balor!" Andrea bellowed as Balor made his way down the ramp clapping hands with the crowd before making his way into the ring and towards the new guy as Michael looked down at the NXT Championship only for Balor to remove it and raise it above his head as the crowd exploded in cheers. Michael nodded mouthing something to Balor as Balor nodded.

Suddenly "Tokiwakita (Time Has Come)" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system as Balor made his way to the side as Hideo Itami made his way out from behind the curtians raising his hands in the air before making his way down the ramp. "And his tag team partner from Tokyo, Japan weighing in at 182 pounds Hideo Itami!" Andrea bellowed as Hideo made his way down the ramp before sliding into the ring. Once all four competitors were in the ring the two teams talked before it was decided Michael and Balor would start things off before the ref called for the start of the match.

The two starting off began surrounding each other before Finn quickly drop kicked Michael down to the ground as he quickly looked up holding his jaw and laughed. "Welcome to the big time kid." Corey laughed. Finn went to hit Michael while he was down as Michael countered nailing him in the face. Upon getting up and drop kicked Finn down to the ground as he fell against the ropes in shock. "And down goes Balor the champ who is going on his 292th day as NXT Champ is in shock!" Tom Phillips stated. Michael lifted him up and aimed for a kick to the stomach only for Finn to wave his finger before spinning around and kicking him in the face sending him crashing down.

Finn went to lift him up only for Michael to block and upper cut him. "Man this Rookie is holding his own against our NXT Champion!" Philips stated. "Finn's just toying with him!" Corey grumbled. Balor irish whipped Michael against the ropes only for Michael to come racing back with a Dropkick. Finn raced forward going for a clothesline only for Michael to duck and turned around and grabbed him going for a pin.

 **ONE!**

 **KICK OUT!**

"Hes going to need more than that to beat our NXT Champion!" Philips stated. "I gotta agree Tom!" Graves stated. The young man quickly kicked Balor in the back causing him to grunt before picking him up and suplexing going for the pin once again.

 **ONE!**

 **KICK OUT!**

The young man looked at the ref seeing it was only one and laughed. As Finn got up Michael raced forward only for Balor to duck and kick him right in the back of the skull sending him crashing down. Finn shot up and kicked him in the back causing him to grunt before stomping at his chest a few times. "And this right here is why Balor is our NXT Champion his kicks are lethal!" Philips stated. "Very true Tom, I'm just glad I had to retire before I had to face him!" Corey laughed. Balor lifted the kid up but before Balor could make another move clothesline! Michael took both of them down panting. "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" The NXT Crowd chanted. Michael slowly got up and lifted Balor up going for another Suplex only for Balor to elbowing in the head. On the Stun Balor lifted him up before kneeing him in the stomach before going down for the pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **KICK OUT!**

"How in the hell?!" Phillips asked as Michael just barely got the shoulder up as Balor looked at the ref in disbelief. "I...I...I...I have no idea!" Corey stated just in shock. Balor went over to his corner and TAG! Finn Balor tagged in his partner Hideo Itami in as Michael crawled before Tag! He was just barely able to Tag in Baron Corbin as he slowly made his way over the ropes into the ring. "And here comes the big man, look out Hideo!" Corey stated. Corbin and Itami quickly began striking back and forth with strikes before Corbin practically took Hideo's head off with Clothesline as Itami was down suddenly Corbin grabbed his neck and began applying pressure onto it Corbin quickly went over and Tagged Michael back in before rolling out of the ring and began heading to the back leaving the rookie confused. "W-Wait, what's Corbin doing?!" Corey questioned. "Corbin just left the rookie out to dry against two of the best strikers on NXT!" Philips stated in shock. The young man looked back to his opponents and was about to get back in the room a little hesitant for obvious reasons.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COMEEEEE ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH WHAT I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD!**

Suddenly "Here To Show The World" Hit the PA system as The NXT arena went nuts as Dolph Ziggler raced down the ramp throwing his jacket to the crowd and quickly slid into the ring tagging himself in before Michael even got back into the ring. "ZIGGLER! HE'S COVERING THE ROOKIE IN CORBIN ABANDONING HIM!" Philips shouted. "I gotta give Ziggler his due, that's the right idea!" Corey smiled. Itami charged in as Dolph Ziggler dodged before running against the ropes and clothslined Itami down to the ground screaming to the crowd "COME ON!" as they cheered like Crazy. While Itami was down Dolph grinned before jumping in the air and slamming his elbow right into Itam's chest before kicking up and flinging his hair with a grin. Dolph lifted Itami up going for a Superkick only for both of them to hit a Superkick both going down to the floor Balor asking for the tag as Michael was reaching as Dolph was crawling as the "ZIGGLER! ZIGGLER! ZIGGLER!" chants filled the arena.

Itami reached in and TAG to Balor and in one quick jump TAG Michael was in as he ran in clothslineing Balor down to the ground leaning against the turnbuckle before turning around. "LETS END THIS!" He shouted before slamming his fist down onto the ground and begged Balor to get up. Soon Balor got up and turned around before Michael ran at him and SUPERMAN PUNCH! SUPERMAN PUNCH! "SUPERMAN PUNCH! THATS GOTTA BE IT!" Philps shouted. "GO!" Dolph shouted as Michael dropped down for the pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO**

 **TH-KICKOUT!**

Suddenly Balor just barley got his shoulder up as Michael looked up as the ref held up 2 fingers as he looked around in shock. "N-N-No way! D-D-Did Finn just kick out?!" Corey asked in disbelief."HE DID!" Philips stated as Michael slowly got up and begging for Balor to get up again. "Looks like hes going for the finish once again!" Philips stated. Balor slowly got up and turned around and **SUPERKICK! SUPERKICK!** Michael nearly took Balor's head off as Michael fell down over him as the ref went to the cover as Dolph counted with him

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

"Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as Dolph raced in helping the kid up. "Here is your winner Dolph Ziggler and Michael Derksen!" Andrea bellowed. "Holy hell! Pardon my Language but Michael just beat the NXT Champion on his debut not only that but Pinned him!" Philips shouted. "This was a tag match don't hold your breath Philips!" Corey argued. "Typical Corey eh kid?" Dolph laughed. "Guess So..." He said getting on the turnbuckle before Dolph slipped out of the ring as he rose his hand into the air. "I'M BACK BABY!" he shouted not noticing Tyler Breeze had just slipped into the ring as he got off and turned around BEAUTY SHOT! BEAUTY SHOT! Tyler just leveled the Rookie! Dolph wasn't about to stand for this and headed back in, going for a Zig-Zag! Tyler quickly got out of the way rolling out of the ring as he asked for a microphone once handed one he smirked. "Hey Kid...Welcome back." He stated as #MMMGORGEOUS" blasted over the PA system causing the crowd to boo loudly as he slowly made his way up the ramp Michael holding his head glaring a death glare at Tyler.

Backstage with William Regal he was currently talking with Blade before Michael came racing in. "Regal did you see what the hell just happened out there?!" He snapped. "Sorry was talking with Blade here what's up?" Regal stated turning around. "Breeze just attacked me out of the blue now I don't care where I want Breeze one on one in the ring!" He snapped as Regal held up his hands. "Easy, Easy okay listen. I'll set it up for NXT: Takeover but thats all I can do." Regal stated as Blade walks up to him. "That still leaves you open for next NXT is that right?" Blade questioned. "Yeah what of it?" He asked as Blade smirked. "See you in the ring next week Kid." Blade stated walking out of the room as Michael blinked.

NXT May 4th 2016 Episode was here as the show opened up with Finn Balor, the NXT Champion taking on Fandango with a victory and upon his win he went up to the Commentary table to scout the man who beat him last week in singles action.

 **I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD! THEY COUNCIL ME THEY UNDERSTAND! THE TALK TO ME! YOU GOT YOUR RULES AND YOUR RELIGION ALL DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU SAFE! BUT WHEN RULES START GETTING BROKEN YOU START QUESTIONING YOUR FAITH!**

Suddenly "Voices" By Rev Theory blasted over the PA system as Blade slowly made his way out from behind the curtains as he rolled his neck before slowly making his way down the ramp. "The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first from St. Louis Missouri weighing in at 245 pounds BLAAADE!" Andrea announced as Blade was making his way into the ring. Once Blade made his way into the ring he turned around adjusting his wrists.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COMEEEEE ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH WHAT I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD!**

"Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as the crowd exploded in cheers before Michael Derksen made his way out from behind the curtains as he pointed towards the crowd slamming his fist against his chest. "ITS GO TIME!" He shouted making his way down the ramp with his "The Dream Lives on!" T-shirt before slipping into the ring and took the shirt off throwing it towards the crowd before the ref called for the bell.

 **ITS TYLER! IS IT MY EYES WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME? THEY'RE SO GORGEOUS THEY'LL SET YOU FREE. COULD IT BE MY WALK? OR MY STARE? THAT MAKES YOU FREEZE WHEN I AM NEAR?**

Suddenly "#MMMGORGEOUS" blasted over the PA system causing Michael to turn to see Tyler making his way out looking over himself with his selfie stick slowly making his way over to the commentary table. As Blade and Michael locked up Philips spoke up. "So Tyler why did you attack Michael last week after his debut victory?" Phillips asked. "Hey! No one and I repeat NO ONE is beating Balor for that championship except me! He" Tyler snapped. "What's that have to do with anything?" Philps asked. "By pinning Balor last week he's got regal considering him for MY Championship!" Tyler snapped. "Last I checked Tyler I still have that." Balor said with a smirk.

Blade slowly lifted Michael up elbowing him in the stomach before running against the ropes before clothslining Michael down to the ground. Blade quickly went down locking Michael in a headlock. "And you want to face him when he's struggling against Blade?" Tyler asked. "Nights still young Tyler." Balor answered. Michael slowly began lifting Blade up running him against the ropes when he came running back DROP KICK! Michael sent Blade flying down to the ground. Blade slowly lifted himself up as Michael grabbed him and Suplexed him backwards going for the pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **KICKOUT!**

Michael looked at the ref for a moment before the ref showed two fingers showing that Blade kicked out before the three count causing the young man to sigh. Michael slowly lifted Blade up before HELL CUTTER! HELL CUTER! Blade took Michael off guard sending him flying down to the ground going for the pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **TH-KICKOUT!**

Michael barley got his shoulder up as Blade looked at the ref in shock who gave him two and a half fingers as Balor simply let out a small smile. "And this is what this bad boy means to the superstars in this company!" Balor stated as Blade was looking on in shock that Michael kicked out of his finisher. Blade lifted Michael up only for Michael to elbow him in the gut and drop kicked him down onto the ground. Michael smirked to himself as the crowd cheered before he pointed to Tyler at the commentary both before jumping in the air and slammed his elbow into Blade's chest kicking up and looking towards Tyler. "A MESSAGE SENT TO TYLER BREEZE FOR NXT: TAKEOVER!" Philips shouted. "Yeah keep your eyes on your opponent!" Tyler shouted. Michael turned around before ANOTHER HELL CUTTER! "See that's what I was talking about this one's over!" Tyler shouted as Blade went for the cover.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THR-KICK OUT!**

"You gotta be kidding me how many times is Blade going to have to knock this kid down?!" Corey snapped. Blade slammed his hands down in shock looking at the ref who held up 2 fingers. Blade sighed and lifted Michael back up as he Michael pushed him back against the ropes as he came racing forward SPEAR! SPEAR! Michael just barely was able to spear Blade out of his shoes and fell against the turnbuckle panting. "SPEAR! MICHAEL JUST SPEARED BLADE OUT OF HIS SHOES!" Phillips stated as Michael looked around getting up before cocking his fist and slamming it down onto the ground waiting for Blade to get up. Blade slowly got up turning around as Michael raced forward and jumped in the air and SUPERMAN PUNCH! SUPERMAN PUNCH! "SUPERMAN PUNCH THIS IS OVER!" Philips shouted. "Hey wait where's Tyler?!" Corey snapped as the looked up as Michael turned around and BEAUTY SHOT! Tyler snuck out and attacked Michael as the Ref called for Disqualification but Tyler wouldn't let up. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! This was a good match!" Philips shouted. Tyler began beating down on Michael Repeatedly on the head as he lifted him up before Michael countered and began throwing right hook after right hook on Breeze before running against the ropes and ran back as Tyler was stunned and SPEAR! SPEAR! Michael just sent Breeze right out of his boots with a nasty spear! Tyler groaned as he rolled out of the ring as "Here To Show The World" blasted over the PA system as the crowd exploded in cheers. "The Road to NXT: Takeover has begun and Michael is making his statement here in NXT! Welcome back to the big leagues kid!" Philips shouted as NXT went off the air.


	2. NXT: Meeting The Boss

NXT May 11th edition came on the air as we had matches such as Sami Zayn defeating Hideo Itami, Adam Rose Defeating Neville, Zack Ryder defeating Aiden English, Jack Swagger Defeating Fandango, Kevin Owens Defeating Bo Dallas and Finn Balor defeating Rusev but we still had the main event of Michael Derksen taking on Tyler Breeze. Backstage Michael was warming up before suddenly he heard a voice. "Well so I guess you weren't all Talk." A voice said as he turned to see a woman in a black jacket, golden necklace that said "Boss" and two brass knucks that said "Legit Boss". "Hello?" He asked as the woman extended her hand out. "Sasha Banks NXT Women's champion a certified Legit Boss here in NXT." She stated. Michael nodded taking her hand shaking her hand. "Just came to wish you good luck, keep up the good work I got my eyes on you." She stated with a wink taking off leaving the Rookie confused as NXT went to a commercial. NXT came from back a commercial before.

 **LOOK EVERYONE IT'S TYLER! IS IT MY EYES WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME? THEY'RE SO GORGEOUS THEY'LL SET YOU FREE. COULD IT BE MY WALK? OR JUST MY STARE? THAT MAKES YOU FREEZE WHEN I AM NEAR? SUPER GOOD LOOKING, EVERY HAIR IN PLACE EVERYONE LOVES THIS GORGEOUS FACE! YOU CAN'T DENY MY BEAUTY SHOT! I'M EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE NOT!**

Suddenly "#MMMGORGEOUS" blasted over the PA system before Tyler Breeze made his way out with Dana Brooke holding the Selfie stick taking a picture of him and Dana before the bell rang as they made their way down the ramp. "The Following Contest is the main event of the evening set for one fall! Introducing first from His Seasonal residences in Madagascar weighing in 212 pounds accompanied by Dana Brooke he is "The Gorgeous One" Tyler Breeze!" Andrea announced as the two of them made their way down the ramp. Soon Tyler and Dana slipped into the ring before Dana went to his side of the ring as Tyler performed his signature pose on the ring ropes waiting for his opponent.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COMEEEEE ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH WHAT I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! GO CHECK THE SCORES AGAIN! I COME OUT A PERFECT 10! THEY BROKE THE MOLD WHEN THEY MADE ME! BRING IT ON!**

Suddenly "Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as Michael Derksen made his way out from behind the curtains and turned around before flicking the hair and turned back around looking down at the ring as the crowd exploded in cheers. "And his opponent from San Diego California weighing in at 245 pounds "Showtime" Michael Derksen!" Andrea shouted as Michael was a little hesitant to make his way down with Dana in his corner it was an obvious screw job waiting..

 **HAD A DREAM, I HADN'T MADE IT! THERES NOTHING DRAGGING ME DOWN NOW! CAUSE A GIRL GONNA PUSH IT OUT ALL THE WAY! DESTINED TO BREAK IN! I FOUND MY WAY AIN'T NOBODY GONNA TAKE IT! AUSE A GIRL GONNA PUSH IT OUT ALL THE WAY! I HAD A DREAM I MADE IN THE SPOTLIGHT!**

Suddenly "Sky's the Limit" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system before the NXT Woman's champion Sasha Banks made her way out from behind the curtains flashing her bling as the crowd cheered making her way down the ramp as Michael blinked but shrugged making his way down the ramp clapping hands with the crowd before slipping into the ring as Sasha went to his side as he shouted to the crowd before making his way on the turnbuckle and doing a taunt before jumping off as Tyler slowly got off now seeing he didn't have the advantage before the ref called for the bell.

Tyler and Michael circled around each other as Michael charged in only for Tyler get out in between the ropes forcing the ref to keep Michael back. "Oh give me a break! Now that the advantage isn't in Tyler's favor hes showing his true colors!" Philips snapped. Tyler forced him back before asking for a selfie and was handed one as he was looking over himself before Michael pushed to though and rolled him up as the Ref went down for a pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **KICKOUT!**

Tyler just barely kicked out leaning against the ropes in shock causing the young Rookie to smirk. "This main event was nearly over before it started!" Tom stated. Sasha gave a clap and nod of Approval as Dana was screaming something at Tyler before the two of them finally locked up. "And now this grudge match is finally underway!" Corey shouted as Michael brought Tyler into a headlock. Upon lifting him up Tyler pushed him away and drop kicked him down to the ground going for the pin.

 **ONE!**

 **KICKOUT!**

Michael kicked out as Tyler slammed his hands down on the matt. "The rookie is stronger than that Tyler you're going to have to do better than a simple drop kick!" Philips stated. Tyler quickly grabbed Michael's legs and turned him around and SHARPSHOOTER! Michael let out a scream of pain as Dana was smirking. "TAP ROOKIE!" Tyler was shouting. "KISS MY ASS PRETTY BOY!" Michael shouted back before finally reaching for the ropes as the ref began counting as Tyler was letting go.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

 **FOUR!**

Before the five count Tyler let go. "Finally Tyler let go but I think the Damage has been done." Tom stated. "You think Philips?! he should've given up while he was a head!" Corey stated. Michael slowly got up as Tyler was going back before Michael charged in for a clothesline before Tyler ducked out of the way and Michael mistakenly nearly took the refs head off. "The Ref Nearly had his head taken clean off!" Philips stated. Michael looked on in shock for a few moments before turning around and LOW BLOW FROM TYLER BREEZE! "CHEAP SHOT!" Philips shouted. "What the ref doesn't see won't hurt Tyler!" Graves shouted. Dana slowly lifted up a chair as Tyler smirked extending his hand. "Oh come on this is to much!" Philips shouted. Tyler took it before suddenly Sasha came around and tackled Dana to the ground. "AND HERE COMES THE BOSS!" Philips shouted. "Oh come on she has no reason attacking Dana like that!" Corey snapped. Tyler looked down in shock but turned around with the Chair near his chest and SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR RIGHT TO TYLER WITH THE CHAIR! Michael hold his chest in pain as suddenly outside Sasha lifted Dana up backstabed her before locking in BANKS STATEMENT!

Michael looked at the chair while the ref was down before a smirk came on his face as the crowd exploded in cheers. Michael lifted Tyler up handing him the chair as Tyler blinked before SUPERKICK INTO THE CHAIR ONTO THE FACE! "SUPERKICK TO THE FACE THIS ONES OVER!" Philps shouted. "NOT THE FACE!" Corey shouted. Michael went down for the cover as The ref was just now recovering.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THE-KICKOUT!**

Michael looked on in shock as The ref held up two fingers as Michael lifted Tyler up for another before BEAUTY SHOT! Tyler just barely was able to go for the Beauty Shot as he quickly crawled to the pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **T-KICKOUT!**

Tyler let out a scream of frustration as Michael had gotten his shoulder up after the Beauty Shot. "Calm down Breeze one more will put this joker away!" Corey shouted. Tyler slowly lifted Michael up as Michael elbowed him in the stomach before Irish whipped Tyler against the ropes as Michael ran against his and SPEAR! SPEAR! Michael speared Tyler down to the ground going for the pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **DANA BREAKS UP THE COUNT!**

Dana had just barely gotten out of the Banks Statement and broke up the count as the ref called for the bell before Sasha dashed in and tackled Dana to the ground and began wailing on her like crazy. Tyler slowly got up as Michael was distracted by what was going on tackling Michael to the ground as the four stars began going at it before Michael suplexed Tyler as he got back up again SUPERKICK! Tyler nearly had his head taking off as he rolled out of the ring along with Dana barely avoiding the Banks Statement. Suddenly as this was going on "Regality" hit the PA system. "Okay enough! Dana you want to get involved in Tyler's business that's fine. Next week right here on NXT for the Main Event, Michael Derksen will team up with The Boss Sasha Banks to take on Tyler Breeze and Dana Brooke in a mixed tag team match!" Regal announced as the crowd exploded with cheers. Tyler and Dana held their hair in shock as Michael and Sasha smirked at them getting on the turnbuckle pointing at them as "Here To Show The World" blasted over the PA system before NXT went off the air.


	3. NXT: The Stakes Are Raised!

The May 18th Edition of NXT came on the air getting ready for the Main Event of the evening. The Show tonight featured Finn Balor defeating Fandango, Blade defeating Titus O Neil, Stardust Defeating Curtis Axel, Jack Swagger defeating Bo Dallas, Resuv defeating Adam Rose, Hideo Itami defeating Sami Zayn and Neville defeating Kevin Owens. The bell rang as Andrea raised the mic to her lips. "The following contest is the main event of the evening and it is a Mixed Tag Team Match." She announced.

 **HAD A DREAM, I HADN'T MADE IT! THERES NOTHING DRAGGING ME DOWN NOW! CAUSE A GIRL GONNA PUSH IT OUT ALL THE WAY! DESTINED TO BREAK IN! I FOUND MY WAY AIN'T NOBODY GONNA TAKE IT! CAUSE A GIRL GONNA PUSH IT OUT ALL THE WAY! I HAD A DREAM I MADE IN THE SPOTLIGHT! WOKE UP, SEE MY LIFE IN THE SHADE NOW THAT'S NOT QUITE!**

Suddenly "Sky's the Limit" blasted over the PA system as Sasha Banks made her way out from behind the curtains as she stopped for a moment showing off her bling before taking her glasses off and placing them on top of her head before unbuttoning her jacket showing off the NXT Women's championship before making her way down the ramp. "Introducing first from Fairfield, California she is "The Boss" and the current NXT Women's champion Sasha Banks!" Andrea announced as Sasha made her way onto the Apron before raising the championship in the air as the crowd cheered before she shined her bling to the crowd and entered the ring. "Welcome back to NXT and you're about to witness four of the brightest star on NXT go head to head in our main event!" Philips stated. "Oh please Tom, Sasha had no reason getting involved last week!" Corey snapped. "Oh give me a break Corey." Philips stated in a groan.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! THINGS ARE EXACTLY WHAT THEY SEEM! I WILL DEFY THE THINGS YOU DREAM! GO CHECK THE SCORE AGAIN! I COME OUT A PERFECT TEN! THEY BROKE THE MOLD WHEN THEY MADE ME! BRING IT ON!**

Suddenly "Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as Michael Derksen made his way out from behind the curtains bounding his hand against his chest before making his way down the ramp clapping hands with the fans. "and her tag team Partner from San Diego California weighing in at 245 pounds, "Showtime" Michael Derksen!" Andrea bellowed as Michael got up on the ropes shouting "GO TIME!" to the crowd before slipping into the ring ready for tag team action. Michael made his way in as Sasha and him clapped hands as Sasha mouthed something about "Don't let the boss down" before suddenly "Respectful" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system as the crowd booed loud as Dana Brooke made her way out from behind the curtains before making her way down the ramp. "And their opponents, first from Cleveland, Ohio she is "The Total Diva" Dana Brooke!" Andrea announced as Danna stopped at the end of the Ramp turning to the entrance ramp.

 **LOOK EVERYONE IT'S TYLER! IS IT MY EYES WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME? THEY'RE SO GORGEOUS THEY'LL SET YOU FREE. COULD IT BE MY WALK? OR JUST MY STARE? THAT MAKES YOU FREEZE WHEN I AM NEAR? SUPER GOOD LOOKING, EVERY HAIR IN PLACE EVERYONE LOVES THIS GORGEOUS FACE! YOU CAN'T DENY MY BEAUTY SHOT! I'M EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE NOT!**

Suddenly "#MMMGORGEOUS" blasted over the PA system before Tyler Breeze made his way out holding the Selfie stick taking a picture of himself. "from His Seasonal residences in Madagascar weighing in 212 pounds he is "The Gorgeous One" Tyler Breeze!" Andrea announced as Tyler made his way down the ramp. Soon Tyler and Dana slipped into the ring before Tyler performed his signature pose on the ring ropes waiting for this match to get started as he got off the ropes placing the selfie stick to the side as the ref called for the start of the match.

Michael and Tyler circled each other before locking up as Michael brought him into a headlock before slamming him down. "And this Mixed Tag Main event is underway!" Philps stated. Michael wasted little time as he tightened the grip on the head of Tyler Breeze slowly lifting him up punching him in the head letting him go as Tyler growled before drop kicking the rookie down. "You don't mess with the face!" Graves stated as Tyler proceeded to beat down on the rookie with his feet not letting up. "Tyler showing some early aggression early on!" Philips stated. "Well of course Philps he hit his face with a steel chair!" Graves snapped. Tyler lifted Michael up only for him to Elbow him a few times before running against the ropes before Clotheslining Tyler's head nearly off his shoulders sending him flying down going for the pin quickly.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **KICKOUT!**

Tyler was able to get his shoulder up before the three count. Michael slowly picked Tyler up before Dana was shouting at the ref getting his attention before **LOW BLOW!** Tyler was able to get a low bow in on Michael as "The Boss" Sasha Banks was yelling trying to get the Ref's attention after the blatant low blow. "Oh come give me a break Already?!" Philips shouted. "The ref didn't see it! Breeze is going for the cover!" Corey stated as Breeze ran over and went for the pin fall on the Rookie.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **Kickout!**

Tyler screamed in frustration as Michael got his shoulder up just in the nick of time as Tyler looked at the ref with a death glare. "That was three come on ref go back to school!" Corey shouted. "Michael got his shoulder up Corey! This Main event continues!" Philips stated. Michael groaned slowly getting over crawling over as Tyler was arguing with the ref before turning around and TAG! Tyler turned around to late as Michael tagged in Sasha Banks forcing Dana Brooke in and Tyler Breeze out as Dana slowly made her way into the ring as Tyler made his way to the Apron while Michael rolled his way out of the ring forcing himself up and got on the Apron.

Sasha and Dana began arguing about something before Dana Slapped Sasha across the face as she screamed in Sasha's face before Sasha tackled her to the ground. Sasha began wailing on Dana before lifting her up and Irish whipped her into the Turnbuckle and began slamming her shoulders right into the stomach getting up from it and was preparing for another move only for Dana to Eye rake her before slamming her hands against her on the back of the neck. Ref was shouting at Dana to watch the eyes as Dana held her hands up before going back on the assault. "Dana gaining the Upperhand for her team early on!" Philips shouted as Dana lifted Sasha up on her shoulder before she pulled her over her shoulder and down to the mat while falling to a sitting position for the SAMOAN DRIVER! Sasha was planted as Dana Went for the Pin Fall.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **TH-NO KICKOUT!**

Sasha just barely got her shoulder up as Dana looked on in shock as Michael was slamming the turnbuckle begging for Sasha to get up as the crowd was clapping along with trying to get Sasha back in this thing. Sasha began crawling as Dana grabbed her leg as Sasha reached before turning around and kicking Dana right in the head sending her flying down before TAG! Michael was in forcing Tyler in as he made his way in Michael ran forward and drop kicked him only for him to get back up and **CLOTHSLINE**! Michael was coming back with a fire. Michael ran against the ropes as Tyler was getting up and **SPEAR! SPEAR!** Tyler was nearly speared out of his shoes as the crowd exploded in cheers as Michael smirked before waiting for him to get up as Dana was trying to get involved again only for Sasha to run forward and Clothsline her down to the outside.

On the outside Sasha and Dana were going back and forth hitting each others with rights before Sasha knocked her down with a quick dropkick. Sasha wasted little time and picked her back up hitting her in the back with a backstabber and **BANKS STATEMENT ON THE OUTSIDE!** As Tyler got up Michael went for Superkick as Tyler caught it before **BEAUTY SHOT! BEAUTY SHOT!** Michael got leveled as Tyler quickly went for the Pin!

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THR-KICKOUT!**

Tyler let out a scream as Michael had kicked out of his finisher in frustration every near fall he got seemed to be only that a near fall as Michael seemed to repeatedly get his shoulder up in the nick of time. Tyler lifted Michael up. "STAY DOWN!" he shouted in anger before Michael pushed him away and **SUPER KICK! SUPER KICK OUT OF NO WHERE!** Tyler was sent flying down to the ground as Michael fell down before the ref went for the pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

"Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as Michael rolled out of the ring before Sasha made her way over after letting Dana go as Tyler held his head growling as Sasha held Michael's hand up causing the Rookie to smirk. As they were celebrating "Regality" hit the PA system as everyone turned to see William Regal make his way out and clapped a few times before speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen lets give it up for our main event tonight!" Regal shouted as the crowd cheered. "Now as you all know Michael and Tyler Breeze are set to go one on one June 26th at NXT: Takeover! Now to make it more interesting I've decided to up the stakes! The winner of that match will take on our current NXT Champion Finn Balor at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn!" Regal announced as the crowd exploded in cheers. "As For NXT: Takeover, Sasha for everything that has gone down you will take on Dana Brooke for the NXT Woman's championship!" Regal announced as their was a mixed reaction for that. Michael smirked and asked for a microphone once he was handed one Michael smirked looking at Tyler. "Well Tyler it looks this little feud of ours is coming to an end. At NXT: Takerover I will be leaving #1 Contender for the NXT Championship!" Michael announced as he handed the microphone to Sasha who spoke into it. "And Dana you can forget leaving with this championship at NXT Takeover! And that you two you can take to the BANK!" Sasha stated. "Sky''s The Limit" blasted over the PA system as Sasha rose her championship in the air as the four rivals mouthed towards each other as NXT went off the air.


	4. NXT Takeover: A New Power Couple?

Jun 26th 2016, NXT: Takeover was coming live from Redbank New Jersey as the pyro exploded all over the place before finishing with a loud boom. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and Welcome to NXT:Takeover and boy do we have a show for you tonight! Tonight Sasha Banks after aligning herself with the returning Rookie Michael Derksen must defend the NXT Woman's championship! At the request of "The Boss" Herself it will be a last woman standing match!" Philips announced. "Speaking of that ungrateful rookie, Tonight he will face Tyler Breeze that at the last moment was changed to an I quit match where the winner goes on to take on Finn Balor at NXT: Takeover: Brooklyn for the NXT Championship!" Corey announced.

The show went off massively hot with Hideo Itami defeating Sami Zayn, Kaliso Defeating Aiden English, Enso and Cass Defeating Xaiver Woods and R-Truth Bo Dallas Defeating Jack Swagger before we moved to the last three matches of the evening as the bell rang. "The Following Contest is an I QUIT match where the Winner will go on to face Finn Balor at NXT: Takeover: Brooklyn for the NXT Championship!" Andrea bellowed into her microphone.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! THINGS ARE EXACTLY WHAT THEY SEEM! I WILL DEFY THE THINGS YOU DREAM! GO CHECK THE SCORE AGAIN! I COME OUT A PERFECT TEN! THEY BROKE THE MOLD WHEN THEY MADE ME! BRING IT ON!**

Suddenly "Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as Michael made his way out from behind the curtains slamming his fist against his chest shouting "LET'S DO THIS!" to the NXT: Takeover crowd before making his way down the ramp. "Introducing first, Making his first ever NXT Pay-Per-View appearance, from San Diego California, Weighing in at 245 pounds, "Showtime" Michael DERKSEN!" Andrea shouted as Michael made his way past the ramp slamming his wrists before slipping into the ring getting up on the turnbuckle and took off his "The Dream Lives On" shirt before throwing into the crowd.

 **LOOK EVERYONE IT'S TYLER! IS IT MY EYES WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME? THEY'RE SO GORGEOUS THEY'LL SET YOU FREE. COULD IT BE MY WALK? OR JUST MY STARE? THAT MAKES YOU FREEZE WHEN I AM NEAR? SUPER GOOD LOOKING, EVERY HAIR IN PLACE EVERYONE LOVES THIS GORGEOUS FACE! YOU CAN'T DENY MY BEAUTY SHOT! I'M EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE NOT!**

Suddenly "#MMMGORGEOUS" blasted over the PA system before Tyler Breeze began making his way out from behind the curtains with a Selfie Stick in hand as Tyler slowly made his way down the ramp. "And his opponent, from his Seasonal residences in Madagascar weighing in at 212 pounds he is "The Gorgeous One" TYLER BREEZE!" Andrea announced. Michael jumped in place waiting for it as Tyler slipped into the ring looked at Michael placing the Stick to the side before the ref called for the start of this I quit match. The two of them circled each other before locking up. "And here we go for the first time in NXT History the #1 contender will be decided in a I quit match! No Pinfalls no Submissions no count outs the only way to win is to make someone utter the words I quit." Phillips stated.

The two of them circled each other before locking up. "And here we go for the first time in NXT History the #1 contender will be decided in a I quit match! No Pinfalls no Submissions no count outs the only way to win is to make someone utter the words I quit." Phillips stated. Tyler slowly pushed Michael against the turnbuckle before slamming an elbow right into his face only for Michael to strike right back with a right hook causing Tyler to stumble back a little bit as Michael smirked begging him to bring it on. The two of them after a few moments locked up once again before locking him into a headlock as Tyler pushed him against the ropes when Michael came back he quickly clotheslined his rival down to the ground. "Wow what a clothesline! Like I said Corey this is the first time in NXT History that the #1 contender will be decided in a I quit match!" Philips stated. "Yeah this was at Michael's request what the idiot was thinking I don't know but one of these two will be uttering the words no one wants to say, I quit." Corey stated.

Michael grabbed Tyler by the neck and slammed him down to the ground. After a few Tyler slowly got up with Michael still keeping him in the headlock before pulling a counter and locking Michael in the headlock as Michael pushed him against the ropes as he came back Tyler drop kicked him down onto the mat. Tyler lifted him up before Irish whipping him out of the ring rolling out himself grabbing his selfie stick before he came over and WACK! Tyler Wacked Michael across the face with the stick as the crowd let out a wave of boos. Wasting little time Tyler went for the microphone before Michael elbowed him in the stomach before grabbing his head and **FACE FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS!**

Grabbing his head once again Michael sent Tyler's head face first into the steel steps before lifting his head up and preparing to Irish whip Tyler only for Tyler to counter sending Michael **SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE!** Tyler growled before going over and removed the stuff on the announce table near them before grabbing a microphone lifting Michael up and slammed him against the ring before raising the mic to speak. "Say I Quit or your face gets reconfigured!" Tyler shouted. "Kiss my ass pretty boy!" Michael shouted before clotheslining him down to the ground. "MICHAEL! MICHAEL! MICHAEL!" the crowd chanted as Michael went back on the assault and proceeded to slam punch after punch down on Tyler's back. Michael lifted Tyler up before Irish whipping him only for Tyler to Counter and **SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS!** Tyler wasting little went off and slapped a chair together before grabbing it and **BACK FIRST ON THE STEEL CHAIR!** as Michael let out a scream of pain. Tyler repeatedly slammed the chair against his back multiple times before placing it down and grabbed his head asking for a mic. "You say I quit right now Or your head goes straight down on this chair!" Tyler snapped. "EAT THIS!" Michael shouted before quickly countering and **DDT ON THE STEEL CHAIR!** "Tyler was just sent face first into that chair and I think- YEP! BREEZE HAS BEEN BUSTED OPEN!" Philips shouted as Tyler was groaning as blood was flowing from his head.

Michael grabbed Tyler throwing him over the announce table he threw Tyler over it panting as the crowd exploded in cheers before Michael went towards Tyler and **CHAIR SHOT OFF THE BACK OF MICHAEL'S SKULL!** Michael was sent flying down as the camera zoomed in and MICHAEL WAS BUSTED OPEN! Blood was flowing from his skull. "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The NXT crowd chanted as Suddenly Sasha and Dana Brooke suddenly came racing down the ramp over to the respective males. "Whoa nasty cut their Rookie." Sasha stated. "Why am I seeing two?" He muttered as Sasha laughed a bit.

Sasha and Dana tried to aid the two Superstars only for the two stars to wave it off before Tyler tackled Michael to the ground and began wailing on his skull multiple times. "These two just won't quit! This is what the NXT Championship means to these two Rivals!" Philips shouted. Tyler's show of toughness was beginning to sway some of the NXT fans despite his status as a pretty-boy heel as a dueling chant of "LETS GO BREEZE!, LETS GO DERKSEN!" broke out among the NXT fans who to this point had been 100% behind the rookie.

"And listen to the NXT Crowd! They are fully into this match!" Corey shouted. "Yet behind Tyler?! This is a first!" Philips shouted. "They respect him for not giving in Tom! Most men would've quit a long time ago, but not Prince Pretty! He wants the NXT Championship, but I think that deep down that through this fight, both men are developing mutual respect for one another! They don't have to like each other, but this industry is built on respect!" Corey added. Back and Forth the two began trading punches before Michael pushed him away panting as Tyler turned around Michael ran forward and **SUPERMAN PUNCH!** "SUPERMAN PUNCH! Normally this would be over but this match doesn't end on pinfall or submission!" Tom stated.

Michael wasted little time as he grabbed his legs and turned around and **SHARPSHOOTER! SHARPSHOOTER!** "SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN SHADES OF BRET HART AND WITH NO ROPE BREAK THIS IS LOCKED ON!" Philips shouted. "What you say Tyler you want to quit?!" The ref asked as Tyler shook his head screaming in pain. The fans were screaming in support for Tyler, as well as Michael. After a few minutes in the hold, it looked like Tyler was fading a bit, so he knew for his own safety, he had to swallow his pride. "All...right...I quit, I quit!" He yelled. The ref called for the bell shouting "HE QUIT!" as Michael collapsed backwards panting as the crowd cheered for both parties as "Here To Show The World" blasted over the PA system. "Here is your winner and NEW #1 Contender "Showtime" Michael Derksen!" Andrea announced as the crowd exploded in cheers for both stars.

Slowly, Tyler got to his feet using the ropes to help him. Normally, he would've been upset, but this time, he surprised the crowd by helping the rookie to his feet and then stared him down tensely. Michael blinked at Tyler holding his head as blood was still flowing from both foreheads as Philips blinked. "What's Breeze up to? Careful Rookie!" Philips shouted. "Easy Tom we don't know what's going on." Corey stated. Tyler didn't move for a moment before he smiled and extended a hand in respect. Michael looked around to see if this was some sort of Joke before extending his hand shaking it. "Now that is what you call respect in this business these two laid it all on the line for a shot at the NXT title at NXT: Takeover Brooklyn! In the end the rookie is getting his shot at either Finn Balor or Kevin Owens!" Tom stated.

Tyler smiled, giving him a gentle congratulatory hug. "Congrats kid, you earned this. Make me and them proud. I don't want to lose to runner-ups." He smirked. Michael nodded as he nearly fell back Luckily Sasha caught him. "Got you let's get you cleaned up.." Sasha stated as they began making their way back as "Here To Show The World" continued playing as they turned to see Michael give Tyler a thumbs up as the crowd cheered like crazy. "And it seems Tyler has turned over a new leaf so to speak here in NXT." Corey stated. Tyler went over to the crowd and pulled out his Selfie stick getting a few fans in the shot as NXT Takeover went to a commercial.

Later in the night after both Tyler Breeze and Michael Derksen had patched up the match before the main event was Kevin Owens vs Finn Balor for the NXT Championship Owens was down as Finn went up high going for the Coup de Grâce as he came flying down Owens lifted his knees up KNEEING HIM HARD BELLOW! as Balor held down bellow as Owens got up and grabbed Balor throwing him against the ropes as he came back Owens lifted him up and POP UP POWERBOMB! POP UP POWERBOMB! Owens sent Balor flying down to the matt going for the Pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

"Fight" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system as the ref handed Kevin the championship. "Here is your winner and NEEEEW NXT CHAMPION! KEVIN OWWWWWWENS!" Andrea bellowed. "Well can't say I'm surprised by Owen's tactics in this match." Philips stated. "Oh come on Tom, it was an accident!" Corey defended. "Oh give a-" Philips started before suddenly.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! THINGS ARE EXACTLY WHAT THEY SEEM! I WILL DEFY THE THINGS YOU DREAM! GO CHECK THE SCORE AGAIN! I COME OUT A PERFECT TEN! THEY BROKE THE MOLD WHEN THEY MADE ME! BRING IT ON!**

Owens turned to the ramp as "Here To Show The World" blasted over the PA system causing the crowd to explode in cheers, Michael had gotten a lot more over with the crowd since his I quit match with Tyler Breeze. Owens kept his eyes on the ramp not noticing Michael had slipped into the ring. As Owens turned around Michael ran against the ropes and SPEAR! SPEAR! Michael speared Owens down to the ground. "STATEMENT MADE TO THE NEW NXT CHAMPION!" Philps shouted. As KO rolled out of the ring and got up, he was irate as he grabbed a mic. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT YOU FLASH IN THE PAN PUNK! AT TAKEOVER BROOKLYN, YOUR DREAM IS GONNA TURN INTO A NIGHTMARE WHEN I POWERBOMB YOU SO HARD, THEY'LL HAVE TO CARRY YOU OUT ON A STRETCHER!" KO yelled as he pointed to the NXT Championship. "THIS TITLE BELONGS TO ME, IT'S MINE!" He yelled. Michael held his arm slowly getting up obviously still feeling the effects of his I quit match as he motioned the championship around his waist as NXT Takeover went to one final break before the main event. NXT Takeover was back as the bell rang. "The following Contest is a Last Woman Standing match and it is for the NXT Womans Championship!" Andrea announced before suddenly a Limo slowly made its way out from behind the curtians causing the crowd to blink in confusion even Corey and Philips were confused.

 **HAD A DREAM, I HADN'T MADE IT! THERES NOTHING DRAGGING ME DOWN NOW! CAUSE A GIRL GONNA PUSH IT OUT ALL THE WAY! DESTINED TO BREAK IN! I FOUND MY WAY AIN'T NOBODY GONNA TAKE IT! CAUSE A GIRL GONNA PUSH IT OUT ALL THE WAY! I HAD A DREAM I MADE IN THE SPOTLIGHT! WOKE UP, SEE MY LIFE IN THE SHADE NOW THAT'S NOT QUITE!**

Suddenly "Skys The Limit" blasted over the PA system as the Limo opened as Sasha Banks and Michael Derksen made their way out from the Limo as Michael and Sasha shared a knuckle boom as Sasha un buttoned her jacket showing off the NXT Women's champion before making her way down the ramp. "Introducing first, from Fairfield, California she is "The Boss" and the current NXT Women's Champion, Sasha Banks!" Andrea announced as Sasha made her way to the ring and on the edge of it showed off her "Legit Boss" blink Knuckles to the crowd before making her way into the ring. Sasha took off her Jacket it dropping it to the side before suddenly "Respectful" blasted over the PA system as Dana Brooke made her way out from behind the curtains doing her signature pose before making her way down the ramp. "and her opponent from Seven Hills, Ohio she is "The Total Diva" Dana Brooke!" Andrea announced as Dana Brooke made her way into the ring. Once it was in Sasha rose her Championship into the air before handing it to the ref who did the same showing what was on the line before calling for the bell to start the match.

The two Woman locked up to get this match underway. "And here we go! These two woman will fight tooth and nail to walk away the NXT Woman's championship!" Philps stated as Brooke pushed Sasha into the corner before trying for a forearm only for Sasha to dodge it only to Irish Whip Danna against the corner going for a bulldog as Dana pushed out of the way Dana dropped outside the ring followed quickly behind by Sasha who chased her around the ring slipping into the ring as Dana and Sasha both attempted their finisher but to no avail.

The two woman proceeded to wail on each other back and forth with right hooks before Dana Clotheslined Sasha out of the ring onto the floor who held her head groaning as the ref began the count.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

 **FOUR!**

 **FIVE!**

Suddenly Sasha slowly began moving struggling to get up slowly from the clothesline crashing down face first onto the ground.

 **SIX!**

 **SEVEN!**

Sasha used her leg for leverage barely got up as Dana was holding her hair in disbelief and anger before rolling out of the ring going back on the attack on Sasha. Dana looked back to the steel steps before back to Sasha before grabbing her by the hair dragging her over. "Oh no no no! even for the women of NXT this is to much!" Philips shouted. "Oh grow a set will you Philps this is a last woman standing match anything goes!" Corey snapped. Dana slammed Sasha's head face first before making her way back and grabbed her hair before running forward to slam down on Sasha who side stepped and just barely got out of the way and SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE STEPS GOES DANA! "Sasha's just barley up but Dana's down!" Philps shouted. "No shit sherlock!" Corey countered as the ref began the count now on Dana.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

 **FOUR!**

 **FIVE!**

using the steps Dana just barley got herself up off the ground causing the ref to break the count as Sasha panted sighing in frustration. Saha walked over knowing Dana broke the 10 count off before grabbing Dana and Irish Whipping her only to counter as Sasha SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS! causing "The Boss" to follow to the ground panting and groaning in pain as the ref began the count on Sasha once again.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

 **FOUR!**

 **FIVE!**

Sasha slowly began to move panting slowly coming to her feat but still down.

 **SIX!**

 **SEVEN!**

Sasha collapsed before crawling to the steps trying to use them as Levarage

 **EIGHT!**

 **NINE!**

Using the Steps Sasha just barely got herself up right before the Ten count as Dana held her hair in disbelief as the crowd exploded in cheers as "SASHA! SASHA!" chants filled the arena. "Sasha is up but just barely!" Philips shouted. "Another second and we might of had a new Women's champion!" Corey shouted. Dana raced over and began wailing on Sasha before trying to Irish whip her once again as Sasha countered and DANA GOES FACE FIRST INTO THE SIDE OF THE STEPS! Sasha using the barricade for leverage rose her hand with the "Boss" knuckles on it though still kind of out of it as The ref began the count on Dana this time.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

 **FOUR!**

 **FIVE!**

 **SIX!**

 **SEVEN!**

Dana slowly began stirring using her strength she slowly began lifting herself up with the Baricade as Sasha looked on in frustration in her eyes along with some pain in her arms as she raced over she needed to put this away like now. Suddenly Dana tried to lift Sasha up for her put away move only for Sasha to counter dropping from behind delivering a Backstaber only to move it into BANKS STATEMENT! "Banks Statement Sasha has it locked in!" Philps shouted. "But this is a last woman standing match she can't win by Submission!" Corey snapped. "That's true Corey, but if Dana's out cold, she can't answer the 10 count!" Tom added. Sasha kept her hands locked around Dana's as she was struggling which became less and less as she was starting to fade before finally she fully faded as Sasha let go as the ref began the count.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

 **FOUR!**

 **FIVE!**

 **SIX!**

 **SEVEN!**

 **EIGHT!**

 **NINE!**

 **TEN!**

The ref called for the bell as "Sky's the limit" blasted over the PA system as the ref handed Sasha the NXT Woman's championship. "Here is your winner and STILL NXT Woman's champion "The Boss" Sasha Banks!" Andrea announced as Sasha rose the championship up in the air making her way up the ramp as the crowd exploded in cheers as Dana was finally coming to as She looked up holding her head growling as Sasha made her way towards the Limo holding the championship before her and Michael gave each other a fist bump and entered the limo as NXT Takeover went off the air.


	5. NXT: The Title Chase Begins

July 6th Edition of NXT was coming on The air as the crowd exploded in cheers as the camera went all over the arena before going up to the commentating booth. "Hello Everyone and Welcome to NXT, I'm Tom Phillips and Corey what a HUGE NXT: Takeover we had wouldn't you say!" Philips asked. "Danm right it was and after last night it is set! Michael Derksen will take on Kevin Owens for an NXT Championship at Takeover: Brooklyn!" Corey shouted. A few moments passed before suddenly the PA became active.

 **HAD A DREAM, I HADN'T MADE IT! THERES NOTHING DRAGGING ME DOWN NOW! CAUSE A GIRL GONNA PUSH IT OUT ALL THE WAY! DESTINED TO BREAK IN! I FOUND MY WAY AIN'T NOBODY GONNA TAKE IT! CAUSE A GIRL GONNA PUSH IT OUT ALL THE WAY! I HAD A DREAM I MADE IN THE SPOTLIGHT! WOKE UP, SEE MY LIFE IN THE SHADE NOW THAT'S NOT QUITE!**

Suddenly "The Skys The Limit" blasted over the PA system causing the Crowd to cheer like Crazy as Sasha Banks made her way out from behind the curtains as she did her signature taunt before unbuttoning her jacket before revealing the NXT Women's championship around her waist taking it off and lifting it in the air before squinting still feeling the effects of the Last Woman Standing match. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the NXT Women's champion "The Boss" Sasha Banks!" Andre announced. Sasha made her way into the ring showing off her bling on her knuckles before asking for a microphone with a smirk she looked around raising the microphone to her lips and began to speak. "First let The Boss speak for a moment. I told Dana that at NXT: Takeover that if she thought she was walking out of NXT Takeover with this championship she was just fooling herself and The Boss was right because at NXT: Takeover I was the Last Woman Standing!" Sasha stated as the NXT crowd let out a huge wave of cheers. "Now as for the Rumors about me and Michael The Boss can assure you that our Relationship is strictly professional." Sasha stated before licking her lips with a smirk. "For now." She stated as the NXT crowd let out a ooooo. "While were on the topic of that man, Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome your new #1 Contender for the NXT Championship who at NXT Takeover: Broklyn will lay that fat ass Kevin Owen flat on his back! Ladies and Gentlemen your number one contender and soon to be NXT Champion, "Showtime" MICHAEL DERKSEN!" Sasha shouted pointing to the ramp as the PA system went off again.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! THINGS ARE EXACTLY WHAT THEY SEEM! I WILL DEFY THE THINGS YOU DREAM! GO CHECK THE SCORE AGAIN! I COME OUT A PERFECT TEN! THEY BROKE THE MOLD WHEN THEY MADE ME! BRING IT ON!**

"Here To Show The World" blasted over the PA system as Michael Derksen made his way out from behind the curtains a bandage over his head showing the signs of his I quit match as he slammed his hand against his chest pointing to the crowd who cheered their lungs off as Michael made his way down the ramp. "And here comes the number 1 contender Michael but he is feeling the effects of last night!" Corey stated. "No kidding Corey wouldn't you after going though an I quit match?" Philips asked. "No comment." Corey stated with a laugh. Michael made his way into the ring squinting as Sasha handed Michael the microphone before Michael took it before looking around and smirked before raising the microphone speak. "WHAT IS UP NXT!" Michael shouted as the crowd exploded in cheers. "Man NXT: Takeover was off the charts, first off Tyler Breeze, we may not like each other but I respect you for not giving up at Takeover until the very end." Michael stated causing the crowd to cheer for Tyler. "Now comes to Takeover Bro-" Michael started before suddenly "Fight" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system causing Michael to lower the microphone looking at Sasha who shrugged as Kevin Owens made his way out with the NXT championship over his shoulder. "Now hold everything you flash in the pan, now theres is one thing I can't stand about you." Kevin Stated getting into the ring. "You've been in the WWE all of 3 months and already your getting a Shot at MY see MY NXT Championship and now I have to put this up against you when I have been in this buisness for 15 years and-" Kevin started. "Oh will you shut up!" Michael snapped as the crowd exploded in cheers. "Let me explain something to you Kevin, I've been watching you while I have been having to sit on my ass at home as my Dream slipped away from me, day in and day out it ATE MY ALIVE! And you think for one second I'm going to listen to your little "Oh i've been in this business for 15 years so I should be champion" bullshit you got another thing coming!" Michael snapped as the crowd exploded at that. "Now listen and listen good you ungrateful little PUNK!" Michael snapped. "You may have been someone in the Independent Circuit but here in WWE not everyone may agree with me with this but you start fresh here! This is the big times so you need to get that through your thick skull." Michael snapped as he got a mixed reaction on that one. Kevin looked around and nodded. "Yeah okay you're right, the WWE is fresh start but as you see I'm the NXT Champion, and I got here by myself." He said and then looked at Sasha. "And I didn't need some whore to do so." Kevin stated as Sasha was about ready to lose it as Michael held her back.

Michael slowly helped Sasha out of the ring as she knew this was about to get ugly. Once out of the ring Michael and KO got nose to nose. "Oh man we may be getting an early glimpse into NXT: Takeover Brooklyn!" Corey shouted as Suddenly Michael and Kevin began trading Right hooks back and forth. "And here we go a small preview to NXT: Takeover Brooklyn!" Philips shouted as the two were going back and forth suddenly two figures attacked Michael from behind. "WHAT THE HELL?! The Revival! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HELPING KEVIN OWENS!" Philips shouted. "HE'S THE CHAMP WHY WOULDN'T THEY!" Corey countered. Kevin was barking orders as the beat down continued before Kevin Ordered them to lift him up. "Oh come on not this way! Kevin is going to try and destroy his number one contender before they even get to Takeover: Brooklyn!" Philips shouted. "I may like Kevin but this is too much!" Corey shouted.

 **SAY IT TO MY FACE! SHOULD'VE BEEN A MAN BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW! PLAYED YOUR HAND YOU LOST IT'S TOO LATE NOW! TIME TO PAY THE PRICE OF THINGS YOU SAID NOW! SAY IT TO MY FACE! PRETEND THAT YOU'RE A MAN WHO HAS THE NERVE TO STAND AND LOOK ME IN THE EYES! SAY IT TO MY FACE! SOON THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOU IN THE DARK BEHIND YOU! IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO TELL ME! COME ON OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!**

Suddenly "Say It To My Face" blasted over the PA system as Kevin Owens looked shocked as Alex Riley made his way out full sprint down the ramp sliding into the ring and went right after Scott Dawson. "AND HERES RILEY!" Philips shouted. "What the?! Where the hell did he come from!" Corey snapped as Michael was fighting out of it before wailing on Dash Wilder before going right back after Owens. Despite their best efforts the two on three was still to much for the two before suddenly "Catch Your Breath" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system as Finn Balor came racing down and slid into the ring before kicking Dash Wilder in the face beating down on him as Michael continued the beat down on Kevin Owens before clotheslining him out of the ring followed suit by Balor and Riley clothsling The Revival out of the ring as the crowd exploded at this as Michael let out a cry motioning the championship sign at KO. Suddenly "Regality" blasted over the PA system as William Regal made his way out from behind the curtains. "Well this is quite the scene here tonight." Regal stated. "But since all six of you are set to compete tonight's Main Event will be a Six Man tag team match as Kevin Owens will team up with The Revival to take on the team of Alex Riley, Finn Balor and Michael Derksen, and boys should Alex Riley or Finn Balor pin you next week you will put the NXT Tag Team Championship on the line at Takeover: Brooklyn against the one who pinned you and a partner of their choosing!" Regal announced as the crowd exploded at the announcement.

The three freaked as Alex and Balor smirked both motioning the title at the tag team champs while Michael motioned the championship towards Owens. The Remaining of the show went on just as hot as it started. Resuv defeating Bo Dallas, Blade defeating Fandango, Breeze defeating Neville, Corbin defeating Adam Rose and Sami Zayn, Itami defeating Jack Swagger, Sasha Banks defeating Dana Brooke in a NXT: Takeover Rematch. Backstage Michael was adjusting his wrists before Sasha came back and smirked. "Ready rook?" She asked. "You know it! its time to show Owens what he's in for at NXT: Takeover Brooklyn!" He stated. "That's what I like to here good luck." She stated with a wink taking off as Michael nodded as NXT went to a break.

The Bell rang as Andrea rose the microphone to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is your main event of the evening, a six man tag team contest set for one fall and should Finn Balor or Alex Riley get the pin fall by orders of our General Manager William Regal they will get a shot at the NXT Tag Team Championship with a partner of their choice." Andrea announced. After the announcement "Fight" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system before Kevin Owens made his way out from behind the curtains. "Introducing first from Quebec, Canada weighing in 266 pounds He is "The Prizefighter" and The NXT Champion KEVIN OOOOOOOWENS!" Andrea announced.

Kevin Owens made his way into the ring and slipping into the ring before raising the championship in the air as the crowd booed. Suddenly "Southern Proud" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system as Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson made their way out from behind the curtains holding the NXT Tag Team Championship. "Introducing his tag team partners at a combined weight of 446 pounds Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson THE REVIVAL!" Andrea announced as the crowd exploded in a wave of boos before they made their way down the ramp before slipping into the ring as three clashed their championships together.

 **SAY IT TO MY FACE! SHOULD'VE BEEN A MAN BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW! PLAYED YOUR HAND YOU LOST IT'S TOO LATE NOW! TIME TO PAY THE PRICE OF THINGS YOU SAID NOW! SAY IT TO MY FACE! PRETEND THAT YOU'RE A MAN WHO HAS THE NERVE TO STAND AND LOOK ME IN THE EYES! SAY IT TO MY FACE! SOON THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOU IN THE DARK BEHIND YOU! IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO TELL ME! COME ON OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!**

"Say It To My Face" Blasted over the PA system as Alex Riley made his way out from behind the curtains with his Varsity Jacket on looking around before dashing down the ramp and slipped into the ring as Kevin Owens and The Revival quickly got out of the ring as Alex smirked before taking off his jacket and threw it to the crowd as he was begging them to get in the ring ready to do battle. Suddenly "Catch Your Breath" blasted out from behind the curtains more serious than anything else. "Introducing Next from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland weighing in at 190 pounds FINN BALOR!" Andrea announced as Finn slid into the ring before clapping hands with Riley.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! THINGS ARE EXACTLY WHAT THEY SEEM! I WILL DEFY THE THINGS YOU DREAM! GO CHECK THE SCORE AGAIN! I COME OUT A PERFECT TEN! THEY BROKE THE MOLD WHEN THEY MADE ME! BRING IT ON!**

Suddenly "I'm Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as Michael Derksen made his way out from behind the curtains looking around and slammed his hands against his chest pointing to the crowd before dashing down the ramp. "And their tag team partner, from San Diego California he is the number one contender for the NXT Championship, "Showtime" Michael Derksen!" Andrea announced as Michael slipped into the ring running against the ropes before throwing his "The Dream Lives On" T-Shirt to the crowd. After a long while of trying to get KO and The Revival into the ring Kevin Owens and Michael Derksen would be the ones starting of the match as the Ref called for the start of the match.

Michael and Kevin wasted little time before locking up as Michael brought KO into a headlock. "And here we go a mere glimpse into what we can expect at Takeover Brooklyn!" Philips stated as Michael and KO were in a stalemate before Kevin Countered and brought Michael towards his Corner before Tagging in Dash Wilder who proceeded to hit him in the stomach knocking him down before repeatedly stomping him down into the ground as the ref went over telling him to get off and began the count.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

 **FOUR!**

Dash Wilder tagged in Scott Dawson who continued what his buddy had just been doing before the ref began shouting at him to get off when he didn't he proceeded to count.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

 **FOUR!**

Scott Dawson tagged in Kevin Owens who taunted to the crowd before bending down to Michael's level. "Come on Michael Make your dreams come true!" Kevin taunted. As Kevin got closer taunting Michael was able to slap him across the face leaping forward to try and get to Balor as Kevin grabbed his Leg hopping on one knee before spinning around and KICK TO THE HEAD! knocking Kevin Down and TAG! Finn Balor was tagged in! "AND HERE COMES BALOR AND DOWN GOES DAWSON!" Philips shouted as Finn Balor knocked on Scott Dawson. Finn quickly clothslined Kevin down before going up top quickly preparing himself jumping up off the turnbuckle and NO LOW BLOW WITH THE KNEES BY OWENS! Balor held there rolling to near his corner in pain as Owens got up and tagged in Dawnson. Balor reached up and TAG from Riley as he quickly got in the ring clothslineing Dawnson down on the ground before going over and clothslineing Owens and Dash Wilder down to the floor as he turned around before turning around. "THIS IS OVER!" RIley shouted before getting in postion waiting for the other member of The Revival to get up.

Dawnson slowly got up as he turned around Riley lifted him up on his shoulders before slamming him down for the FINAL SCORE! FINAL SCORE! Riley hit it before going for the Pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

"Say It To My Face" Blasted over the PA system as Michael and Balor made their way into the ring as Kevin Owens looked on screaming. "Here are your Winners Alex Riley, Finn Balor and Michael Derksen!" Andrea announced as Michael lifted Riley's hand up looking at The Revival. "And per Orders of William Regal Alex has 3 weeks to find a partner as he will challenge for the NXT Tag Team Championships!" Philps shouted. Balor suddenly asked for a microphone before pointing to Owens. "and Kev, Next Week on NXT I'm cashing in my rematch clause!" Balor announced as the crowd exploded as Kevin growled angrily towards Balor mouthing some stuff as both Michael and Balor motioned the championship as NXT went off the air.


	6. NXT: Title Shot Stakes Risen!

July 13th Edition of NXT was coming back on the air after major matches and their was one final thing to take care of before the main event. "Southern Proud" blasted over the PA system as The NXT Tag Team Champions The Revival better known as Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the NXT Tag Team Champions Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson, The Revival!" Andrea announced as the two slowly made their way down the ramp with a microphone in their hand as they slipped into the ring before motioning the end of their theme before they rose the microphone up to speak. After a few moments The opening of Say It To My Face hit followed by it moving into Swaft is a Sin blasted over the PA system as Enzo Amore, Big Cass, Alex Riley and Carmella. "OH MY GOSH! YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT A TAG TEAM PARTNER CHOICE!" Tom Phillips shouted. "Well I gotta give it to Alex, he picked some of the best tag team wrestlers ya can!" Corey yelled. Enzo ran in front of the group like he was hyped up on Monster before coming to a stop and looked at the tag team champs before speaking. "My name is Enzo Amore! And I am a certified G and a bonifed Stud! and you can't Teach that!" Enzo started as The Revival looked on like they were seeing things. "And this right here! This is Big Cass and hes Seven Foot Tall and you can't teach that!" Enzo shouted as the crowd cheered. "And this right here! This is Carmella and shes hot as hell and you can't teach that!" Enzo started again causing Alex to smirk as the crowd to explode in cheers. "And last but certainly not least! This Right here! This is Alex Riley and He is a certified Badass and you can't teach that!" Enzo stated before jumping up. "BADABOOM! REALEST GUYS IN THE ROOM HOW YA DOIN?!" Enzo shouted.

Enzo handed Alex the mic as he looked around with a smirk before looking at the ramp. "Now you two are probably wondering which one of these two you will be facing at NXT: Takeover Brooklyn for those NXT Tag Team Championship." Alex started as Big Cass walked up causing The Revival's face to go pale white. "AT NXT: TAKEOVER BROOKLYN YOU WILL BE TAKING ON THE TEAM OF MYSELF AND BIG CASS!" Alex shotued as the crowd exploded in cheers. "The Revival look like they've just seen a ghost!" Tom Phillips shouted. Alex handed Big Cass the microphone who looked around before raising it up to speak. "After NXT: Takeover Brooklyn you clowns there will be only ONE WORD! To describe you and I'm gonna spell it out for ya!" Cass shouted. Doing the motion along with Carmella Enzo and Alex Cass shouted. "S-A-W-F-T!" He shouted before the crowd said "SAAAAAAAAAAAAWFT!" As the new theme blasted as Alex and Cass motioned the championship pointing towards The Revival as they held the NXT Tag Team Championships close as NXT went to their final break before the main event.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! THINGS ARE EXACTLY WHAT THEY SEEM! I WILL DEFY THE THINGS YOU DREAM! GO CHECK THE SCORE AGAIN! I COME OUT A PERFECT TEN! THEY BROKE THE MOLD WHEN THEY MADE ME! BRING IT ON!**

NXT came back as "Here To Show The World" blasted over the PA system as the crowd exploded in cheers before Michael Derksen and Sasha Banks made their way out from behind the curtains looking around at the crowd before slowly making their way to the commentary table. "And here comes Michael and Sasha! looks like he's here to scout who will be his opponent at NXT: Takeover Brooklyn!" Philips shouted. "I don't know about you but I'm starting to call bullshit on this whole strictly professional relationship." Corey stated. After Michael and Sasha sat down and took some headsets Sasha spoke. "Corey you need to watch your mouth around The Boss okay? It's like I said last week our relationship is strictly professional." Sasha stated. "Trust me Corey with someone as Hot as Sasha if we were seeing each other you'd know." Michael stated as suddenly "Fight" blasted over the PA system as Kevin Owens made his way out from behind the curtains looking at Michael and Sasha before making his way down the ramp placing the title over his shoulder. "The following contest is the main event of the evening and it is for the NXT Championship! Introducing first, from Quebec, Canada weighing in at 266 pounds he is "The Prize Fighter" and the NXT Champion Kevin OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWENS!" Andrea announced.

Kevin made his way into the ring before turning around and raised the championship in the air almost Taunting Michael. "Yeah Keep Taunting Kevin you made lose that tonight and you won't even be a factor come Takeover: Brooklyn!" Michael shouted. "Shut up rookie! This is my show, NXT is the KEVIN OWENS SHOW!" He snarled in reply. "We will see come Takeover!" Michael shouted as suddenly "Catch Your Breath" blasted over the PA system before Finn Balor made his way out from behind the curtians. "And his opponet from Ireland weighing in at 190 pounds "The Demon" FINN BALOR!" Andrea announced as Finn slowly made his way down the ring before into it as The Ref took the NXT Championship raising it in the air showing what was at stake before calling for the bell. Kevin Owens and Finn Balor began circling as Balor looked at the NXT Championship at ringside before Kevin started mouthing off to him as Balor began wailing on Kevin. "See that's been Kevin's downfall here in NXT he lets his mouth do the fighting for him, Balor held the NXT Championship for 292 days. He should not be underestimating Balor like this." Michael stated. "Yet who ended it?! Kevin Freakin Owens!" Corey shouted. "Yeah but if it doesn't end tonight his reign comes to an end at NXT:Takeover Brooklyn." Michael stated as in the ring Kevin clotheslined Balor down to the ground before going for the pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **KICKOUT!**

Kevin sat up in anger glaring at the ref as he looked at Balor lifting him up before Balor began fighting back with a flurry of kicks before running against the ropes and drop kicked him down to the ground. "Thata boy Finn Cover him!" Sasha shouted as Balor quickly went for the pinn fall.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **KICKOUT!**

Balor looked on in shock as KO had kicked out. "See he didn't become NXT Champion for nothing!" Corey shouted. "You enjoy kissing the asses of people who turned against the people who are the reason they are here don't you?" Michael questioned. Balor quickly recovered as he went up to the top of the turnbuckle preparing himself before going for the Coup de Grâce only for Kevin to lifted his knees up Kneeing Balor in the stomach as he held his stomach as Kevin rolled out of the ring to re gain his breath. Kevin slammed his hands down in frustration as he went over to grab the NXT Championship as the ref was asking for Kevin to get back in the ring. "Oh hell no." Michael said throwing his headset down racing down the ramp. Michael made his way down mouthing at KO as Kevin went to nail Michael with the NXT Championship as Michael ducked Kevin turned around and SPEAR! SPEAR! The ref called for the bell as The Spear signaled the DQ. "Here is your winner by Disqualification FINN BALOR!" Andrea announced.

Balor rolled out of the ring as Michael got up and turned him around yelling out him as this was his Rematch clause before Michael pointed to the NXT Championship as Balor blinked looking at it than it hit him. "He was using the Champions advantage wasn't he?" Balor asked as Michael nodded before asking for a microphone. "Alright everyone sorry it end this way but for Takeover Brooklyn I'm going to make sure it won't happen the same!" Michael send bending down to Kevin who was coughing. "Hope you're listening KO because at Takeover: Brooklyn there will be no champions Advantage for you!" Michael shouted. "You better put him in his place mate otherwise The Demon might getcha." Finn joked, laughing. "I plan on it Balor because at NXT: Takeover Brooklyn Owens, There isn't going to be a Pin fall or Submssion, Or Countout Or Disqualification!" He said before bending down to his Level. "The only way one of is walking out as NXT Champion is when one of us beats the other so bad, so brutal, so painfully! We end this inside HELL IN A CELL!" Michael shouted as the crowd exploded in cheers.

"You've gotta be joking did he just say what I think he did?!" Philps asked. "You heard him right Tom! NXT: Takeover Brooklyn we go to hell!" Corey shouted. "Oh my goodness.." Sasha murmured. She may have been NXT's BOSS, but even she was concerned. Michael slammed a hand against his chest before motioning the championship around his waist as he picked up the NXT Championship raising it in the air. "Will this be the scene at NXT: Takeover Brooklyn! We'll find out in two weeks for now goodnight everybody!" Tom shouted as the final scene of NXT was Michael raising the NXT Championship high above his head.


	7. Takeover Brooklyn: New Champ!

July 31st 2016, NXT Takeover: Brooklyn was here at last and the Shows main event was getting ready to kick off. Alex Riley and Big Cass earlier in the night had de throned The Revival. Slowly a hell in a cell was slowly lowering. "20 feet tall and weighing over five tons! This is our main event! A Hell In The Cell Match for the NXT Championship!" Tom shouted. The Hell In The Cell slowly surrounded the ring before Andrea spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a HELL IN A CELL MATCH Set for One Fall!" Andrea announced.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! THINGS ARE EXACTLY WHAT THEY SEEM! I WILL DEFY THE THINGS YOU DREAM! GO CHECK THE SCORE AGAIN! I COME OUT A PERFECT TEN! THEY BROKE THE MOLD WHEN THEY MADE ME! BRING IT ON!**

Suddenly "Here To Show The World" blasted over the PA system as Michael made his way out from behind the curtains looking up at the cage and took a deep breath. "Introducing The Challenger, From San Diego California weighing in at 245 pounds "Showtime" Michael Derksen!" Andrea announced as Michael made his way down the ramp. "I've watched from the Stands LONG ENOUGH" he shouted making his way over to the crowd clapping hands with the fans of NXT. He made his way over to a blonde haired woman hugging her as Tom spoke. "And that woman right there is Tiffany Derksen, Michael's mother. Make this shot count kid!" Philips shouted. After a few moments Michael made his way around to the entrance of the Hell before entering it and slipped into the ring looking around at the Cell before motioning the championship around his waist.

Suddenly "Fight" blasted over the PA system as Kevin Owens got a HUGE amount of Boos due to the build up to NXT: Takeover Brooklyn. Kevin Owens made his way out from behind the curtains before Kevin looked around before raising the NXT Championship above his head before placing it over his shoulder and made his way down the ramp. "And his opponent, from Quebec, Canada weighing in at 266 pounds he is "The Prize Fighter" and The NXT Champion KEVIN OOOOOWENS!" Andrea announced. "And here comes the prize fighter with all due respect to Michael his dream is about to become a nightmare!" Corey shouted. Kevin Owens made his way over to Tiffany glaring back at Michael than to her. "Aw how cute, his little smoking tramp mama showed up, she thinks her baby boy can beat me, aww!" Kevin mocked, laughing. Suddenly Kevin turned to Michael and then back to her and SLAP! Kevin Suddenly felt a quick hand right across the face as the crowd exploded in cheers. "Well you can't say Kevin didn't deserve that!" Tom shouted. Kevin let out a primal-like growl of rage as he retaliated with a hard right hook to her left eye. The crowd gasped in shock before a loud boo echoed the Arena as Kevin made his way towards the Cell after a few moment Corey spoke. "WAY TO GO KO! Show that woman why your champ!" Corey shouted though still in shock KO even did that.

Kevin made his way into the ring as the ref called for the bell before SPEAR! Michael suddenly Speared KO to the ground and began wailing on him. "And here we go! You can't Say you didn't see this coming after KO nailed his mother!" Philips shouted. Michael slowly lifted KO up as he quickly got elbowed in the stomach before the two began trading right and lefts on each other before Michael Irish whipped him out of the ring. "This rivalry has been brewing for weeks! and KO just added fuel to the fire tonight!" Tom shouted. Michael slowly made his way down to meet KO who quickly punched him in the stomach before Grabbing Michael and throwing him against the steel of the hell in a cell. "FACE FIRST INTO THE CELL!" Corey shouted squinting his face in pain.

Kevin Owens proceeded to beat down on the kid before scraping his face against the cell. "Kevin Is just toying with the kid now!" Philips shouted. Kevin picked him up before suplexing him onto the ground. "COME ON MICHAEL KEEP THE DREAM ALIVE!" Kevin shouted with a taunt as the crowd exploded in boos. "Keep yourself focused KO!" Corey shouted. Kevin lifted Michael up again as the rookie quickly countered wailing on him a few times before running backwards a few going for a spear only for Kevin to clotheslined the rookie down. "And just like that the momentum Michael was gaining comes to a scratching halt thanks to Kevin Freakin Owens!" Corey shouted.

Kevin lifted Michael up before slamming him once again into the cell continuing to add the pain to the rookie. "Alright enough playing around." Kevin stated before grabbing him and **POP UP POWER BOMB THROUGH THE CAGE**! Michael was sent flying through the cage. Kevin stepped out with a smirk raising his hand in the air before the crowd smirked as he lifted Michael up suddenly he countered grabbing KO's head and **FACE FIRST INTO THE CELL FOR KO!** "And another face first this time in Michael's favor!" Philips shouted. Michael collapsed slowly crawling towards a Steel Chair as Owens came near him **CHAIR SHOT TO THE HEAD BUSTING OWENS OPEN!**

Michael slowly recovered panting as he lifted himself up using his knees before picking Owens up who elbowed Michael into his stomach as Michael seemed stunned Kevin grabbed him and slammed Michael against the cage face first as he landed it showed he was now bleeding as well. Owens slowly got up and began making his way up the cell followed slowly behind by Michael once up on the top of the cell the two traded blows before **LOW BLOW FROM KO**! Kevin looked down at Michael before down bellow before a smirk came across his face. Kevin suddenly got ready to lift him up in the air for the power bomb. "Oh nononono! This is to much!" Philips shouted.

Suddenly however, when things looked bad. "Worlds Apart" blasted over the PA system as suddenly the crowd went wild. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute! Whats Sami doing here?!" Corey yelled. Suddenly Sami Zayan dashed his way down the ramp before climbing up the cell as Kevin stopped as Sami made his way up before suddenly the two of them began swinging rights and left before Kevin kicked him in the gut and lifted him up before **POP UP POWERBOMB THOUGH THE TOP OF THE CELL!** "OH MY GOD! SAMI SENT FLYING DOWN TO THE MATT THOUGH THE CAGE!" Tom shouted. Kevin slowly turned around as Michael pushed KO to the side as he brought himself to a stop and turned around **SUPERKICK!** Kevin was kicked right in the face before falling backwards and BACK FIRST ONTO THE GROUND! Michael slowly backed up. "THIS IS WHAT THE NXT CHAMPIONSHIP MEANS TO THIS MAN!" Tom shouted as Michael slowly got up looking down at KO. The commentators looked on as suddenly a smirk came across Michael's face. Michael suddenly did the cross signal on his chest. "OH hell this rookie can't be thinking what I think hes thinking!" Tom shouted. After a few moments suddenly **LEAP OF FAITH ON OWENS FROM TOP OF THE CELL!** Crashing down onto Owen's Elbow first as the crowd jumped in shock as "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" chants filled the arena. Backstage, even the usually perky happy-go-lucky Bayley was in disbelief. "D-Did Mikey really just do that?" She asked Sasha and Becky. "He did Lass..." Becky stated. "Geeze Rookie you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Sasha shouted. Back in the match Michael lifted Owens up slowly dragging him into the ring before going for the pin as the ref dropped down.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **OWENS KICKED OUT!**

Michael looked on in disbelief as Kevin Owens just barley got the shoulder up as he looked at the ref who held up a count of 2. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME OWENS IS STILL NOT DOWN?!" Philips shouted. Michael slowly got up leaning against the turn buckle in shock before hitting himself in the head a few times before beginning to stomp his leg, shades of HBK. "No way, no way! He's not gonna is he?!" Corey yelled. Owens slowly got up and **SWEET CHIN MUSIC OUT OF NOWHERE ON OWENS!** Owens went falling down as Michael collapsed over him before the ref went down for the pin fall.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

"Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as the ref asked for the NXT Championship meanwhile backstage the girls were cheering. "WAY TO GO ROOKIE!" Sasha shouted. "Want us to go with ya lassie, I have an idea.." Becky smirked, holding a pitcher of Gatorade. "You know it come on." Sasha said as the girls headed out. In the ring the ref handed Michael the Title before wiping the blood covering his face. "Here is Your Winner and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW NXT CHAMPION! "SHOWTIME!" MICHAEL DERKSEN!" Andrea announced as Sasha and co we're making their way down the ramp clapping as Michael held the championship close tears flowing. "After being screwed out of his dream once before The Dream has come true Michael is your new NXT Champion!" Tom shouted.

"I may like KO, but you earned it kid!" Corey shouted. Tom blinked as The three tom woman in NXT made their way into the ring. "Whats Becky got behind her back?" Tom questioned as Bayley being the resident hugger gave the new champ a big bear hug. "I don't know but oh crud, incoming shower rook!" Corey laughed as Becky poured the Gatorade jug over Mike's head, laughing playfully. Michael let out a laugh as Sasha took the championship placing it around the new champs waist before grabbing him by the collar and crashed her lips onto his. "I KNEW IT I FREAKIN KNEW IT!" Corey shouted. Bayley, being a playful prankster like Becky snapped a pic with her iPhone, giggling.

After the release of Kiss Michael blinked. "Told you it was Profession...than." She winked as Michael laughed before Sasha let go as Michael got on the turnbuckle slamming a hand against his chest. "WHO WANTS SOME OF THE CHAMP?!" he shouted to the croud as the woman of NXT laughed before turning to see Kevin slowly getting up as Baley tugged on him as Michael turned around to see KO getting up and got ready just in case even though he was beaten battered bloodied and bruised. Owens gave him a stern look and begrudgingly offered his hand. Michael looked around but of course being the man he was cautiously took the hand shake but kept himself on guard just to be safe. Owens smirked, shaking his hand but suddenly pulled him in close. "Congrats kid, but this ain't over." Owens said. Michael nodded as Owens made his way out of the ring holding his head as he motioned the championship as Michael slapped it on his waist as NXT: Takeover Brooklyn went off the air.


	8. The Final NXT: The Rebilion Begins!

The November 30th edition of NXT came on the air. However, the NXT crowd was in for a sad day today. As The Pyro exploded onto the opening of NXT. After a few moments of silence suddenly the PA system finally started getting active.

 **I HAD A DREAM, I HADN'T MADE IT! THERES NOTHING DRAGGING ME DOWN NOW! CAUSE A GIRL GONNA PUSH IT OUT ALL THE WAY! DESTINED TO BREAK IN! I FOUND MY WAY AIN'T NOBODY GONNA TAKE IT! CAUSE A GIRL GONNA PUSH IT OUT ALL THE WAY! I HAD A DREAM I MADE IN THE SPOTLIGHT! WOKE UP, SEE MY LIFE IN THE SHADE NOW THAT'S NOT QUITE!**

Suddenly "Sky's the Limit" blasted over the PA system as Sasha Banks made her way out from behind the curtains as she stopped for a moment showing off her bling before taking her glasses off and placing them on top of her head before unbuttoning her jacket showing off the NXT Women's championship before making her way down the ramp. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the NXT Women's champion, Sasha BANKS!" Andrea announced as Sasha made her way over to the ropes showing off her "Boss" knucks before making her way into the ring before asking for a microphone. "Now now everyone the boss is speaking. Ladies and Gentlemen The Boss has some bad news for you but before that Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time my man, The NXT Champion, "Showtime" Michael Derksen!" Sasha announced towards the WWE Universe.

 **I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! THINGS ARE EXACTLY WHAT THEY SEEM! I WILL DEFY THE THINGS YOU DREAM! GO CHECK THE SCORE AGAIN! I COME OUT A PERFECT TEN! THEY BROKE THE MOLD WHEN THEY MADE ME! BRING IT ON!**

"Here To Show The World" blasted over the PA system as Michael made his way out from behind the curtains before raising the championship up in the air as the crowd exploded before he slowly made his way down the ramp. Once at the edge he slipped into the ring before heading over to Sasha before taking the microphone from Sasha before looking around at the crowd with a grin before raising the mic to speak. "What is up NXT! Now as Sasha said we've got good news and we've got bad news. The Good News is this for 122 days I've remained your NXT Champion baby!" Michael shouted as the crowd exploded in cheers. "The Bad News is this, Me and Sasha just got the word from the higher ups so tonight will be mine and Sasha's last NXT Appearance." Michael explained.

The crowd immediately broke into a loud 'NO! NO! NO!' chant, complete with Daniel's signature hand gestures. Michael chuckled a little bit adjusting the championship before speaking. "I know I know, its a little upsetting for you guys but lets be real folks no one stays in NXT forever, now per rules for a call up I have to put the championship on the line, now I'm making this an Open Challenge so anyone who thinks they can tangle with the champ COME ON DOWN!" Michael shouted tossing the microphone to the side before handing the ref the championship as he waited for whoever would answer the call.

 **LOOK EVERYONE IT'S TYLER! IS IT MY EYES WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME? THEY'RE SO GORGEOUS THEY'LL SET YOU FREE. COULD IT BE MY WALK? OR JUST MY STARE? THAT MAKES YOU FREEZE WHEN I AM NEAR? SUPER GOOD LOOKING, EVERY HAIR IN PLACE EVERYONE LOVES THIS GORGEOUS FACE! YOU CAN'T DENY MY BEAUTY SHOT! I'M EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE NOT!**

Michael looked to the ramp as "#MMMGORGEOUS" blasted over the PA system before Tyler Breeze made his way out from behind the curtains holding the Selfie stick out taking a picture of himself making his way down the ramp as the crowd cheered before Tyler slipped into the ring before asking for a microphone. Once handed one he looked towards Michael before raising the microphone up to speak as #MMMGORGEOUS died down.

"Looks like I'll be your farewell opponent as well kid. Funny how that works." Tyler laughed a bit. Michael looked around at the crowd as Yes chants filled the arena before Michael. "My NXT tenure started with you Tyler, it's going to end with you Tyler GET A REF DOWN HERE LET'S DO THIS!" Michael shouted throwing the microphone down before throwing his t-shirt off towards the crowd as a ref began racing down the ramp. "You really hate to see guys in NXT go Corey." Philips stated. Sasha got out of the ring before the ref held up the NXT Championship before calling for the bell. Breeze and Michael circled the ring before they quickly locked up. "And here we go the last title defense of Michael Derksen's NXT Championship run here in NXT" Philips shouted. Michael wasted little time and brought Tyler down to the matt in a headlock.

Breeze slowly began getting up before nailing Michael in the stomach forcing the break before Irish whipping him against the ropes as Michael came racing back before clothesline Michael down onto the mat. "And down goes the champ!" Corey shouted. "Way to state the obvious Corey." Philips stated with a laugh. Breeze slowly got up lifting Michael up before the champ hit away Breeze before nailing him a few times in the face then Irish whipping him against the ropes running at him and clothesline him against the turnbuckle. Michael got off as Tyler fell down before Michael slowly went to the side and began to stomp his foot. "I think we're seeing the beginning of the end!" Philips shouted. "Tyler, look out man, you're not gonna like the view bro! Get outta there!" Corey shouted. "Have you been hanging out with Zack?" Philips asked. "So what if I have Tom, he might be a goofball but he's a cool kid." Corey defended. Suddenly **SUPERKICK!** Michael kicked Tyler's face sending him flying down as Michael fell down to the pin as the ref went down.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **TH-KICKOUT!**

Tyler just barely got his shoulder off the mat. "in the words of Cole YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!" Michael looked at the ref who held up two fingers as Michael let out a laugh slowly getting up before going back to the corner before slamming his fist down into position waiting for Tyler to get up. Tyler slowly got up as Michael raced forward and was aiming for Superman punch before **BEAUTY SHOT OUT OF NOWHERE! BEAUTY SHOT OUT OF NOWHERE!** "How the- Where the hell did that come from!" Philps shouted. "Your guess is as good as mine Tom!" Corey yelled. Breeze looked around before quickly dropping down going for the pin.

 **ONE!**

 **TWO!**

 **THREE!**

Breeze got the pin fall as he got up in shock as #MMMGORGEOUS hit the PA system as the ref handed Tyler the championship. "Here is your winner and NEWWWWWWWW NXT CHAMPION! TYLER BREEZE!" Andrea announced. Michael slowly got up as Tyler held the championship before Sasha slipped into the ring as well before Tyler walked over and held Michael's hands up as the crowd began clapping. "Now this is a way to end his time on NXT!" Corey shouted. After Tyler and Sasha left the ring Michael stayed in for a few moments waving to the fans with chants "THANK YOU MICHAEL" filled the arena. However, things were about to get bad as suddenly "The Second Coming" began blasting over the PA system. Michael turned to the ramp and blinked. "What the that's Seth Rollins's music but where is Seth?" Philps questioned. "Mike, look out, behind you kid!" Corey shouted about a second too late. Michael turned around as Suddenly Seth ran forward and **FACE FIRST WITH THE WWE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!** The NXT crowd let out a huge amount of boos as Seth asked for a microphone. Once handed one he bent down and smirked. "Welcome to The Authority's domain now kid." Seth shouted slamming the microphone down stepping on the kid holding the WWE Championship over his head. The crowd let out a huge wave of boos was heard throughout NXT before suddenly Seth's day was about to go from good to bad.

 **SIERA!**

 **HOTEL!**

 **INDIO!**

 **ECHO!**

 **LIMA!**

 **DELTA!**

 **SHIELD!**

"No way, NO FREAKING WAY! IT CAN'T BE!" Corey yelled. Seth looked towards the ramp in shock but nothing was going on when Seth turned around **SPEAR! SPEAR!** Roman Reigns seemed to come out of nowhere and just speared Seth Rollins out of his shoes. "REIGNS WITH A SPEAR TO THE CHAMP, WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!" Corey yelled. Seth rolled out of the ring holding his stomach before Dean Ambrose came from behind and turned him around before **DIRTY DEEDS ON THE OUTSIDE!** "OH JESUS, DIRTY DEEDS ON THE FLOOR! FOLKS, IF YOU GOT KIDS WATCHING, PLEASE SHIELD THEIR EYES, THAT WAS BRUTAL!" Corey yelled. Dean rolled into the ring as Seth was groaning holding his head just barely getting up looking up at the three in the ring. Dean slowly helped the kid up before Dean and Roman looked at each other nodding placing their hands in a formation that hadn't been seen for a while but was missing one fist.

"Are they...no...no way...they couldn't possibly..." Corey trailed off as the crowd was an absolute ROAR of YES chants. Michael looked around before asking for the microphone. Once handed one he looked at Seth before smirking. "Seth you have just made the BIGGEST mistake of your life. Consider tonight THE BEGINNING OF THE END OF THE AUTHORITY! And you." He stated looking around as Roman smirked and nodded before he handed Dean the mic. "Can." Dean stated before handing it to Roman. "Believe That and BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman shouted slamming the microphone down as Michael placed the third fist where Seth's used to go. "NO! NO! I CREATED THE SHEILD! I DESTROYED THEM! " Seth shouted as "Special Ops" Blasted over the PA system as Michael's final NXT went off the air.


End file.
